How Sweet It Is
by Ojamajo-Fan
Summary: Akira/Shuji slash.The first time they kissed it was slightly awkward.


Title: How Sweet it is

Fandom: Nobuta wo Produce

Couple: Shuji/Akira

Words: 1, 163

Warning: Slash/BoyxBoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did, Nobuta wo Produce would be the gayest J-drama, ever.

ALSO BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MY BETA KKSLOVER9! Seriously, thank you, you saved my life!

The first time they kissed it was slightly awkward.

Akira had been flapping his arms wildly and Shuji, as usual, told him to quit it. They were walking up to _their_ rooftop. Yes. It was their rooftop, considering nobody else ever thought about going up there. Akira had gone from laughing and flapping his 'wings' to suddenly turning to face the other boy. This was when Akira took on a sudden seriousness that always scared Shuji; he adopted this sudden intense gaze that would send shivers down Shuji's spine.

"Shu-uu-ji-kun…" Akira sung in his playful tone.

All Shuji could do was nod his head, swallowing a huge lump in his throat. Akira inched closer to the other boy and gently traced the outline of Shuji's lips with a grin. Shuji kind of guessed what Akira's next move was going to be but his mind hadn't mentally processed it yet. If he had, he would have yelled at Akira asking him what if somebody decided that today was a fine day to go on the rooftop or if somebody was spying on them wondering where the two went every lunch break. Shuji didn't know if he had made the first move or if Akira did, but he slowly felt himself inching closer to Akira's plump inviting lips. He had always wondered what they had tasted like whenever Akira made those silly kissing faces at him. Shuji knew it was wrong for him to think that. After all, they were best friends and both guys and girls didn't think about how their same sex friends' lips felt.

But, Shuji thought it was okay if it was just once. Their first kiss was, nonetheless, awkward. Akira was very clumsy at trying to devour Shuji's lips and Shuji didn't know where to place his hands so he finally decided to rest them on Akira's shoulders. After a minute, Akira had broken off the kiss with a smile and Shuji awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets as the two continued their walk up to the rooftop in silence.

The second time they kissed, it was still awkward.

The second time they had kissed had been about two weeks later. Those two weeks had been spent in mostly silence on Shuji's part as he attempted to comprehend the kiss and how he felt towards Akira. Akira though, didn't seem to think anything of the kiss and was still as clingy and irritable as ever. Shuji had almost asked Akira why he had done it in the first place, but decided against it, considering he would probably get some idiotic reply anyway.

They had been inside Shuji's house waiting for Shuji's father and brother to come home from the supermarket with the night's dinner. It seemed that Akira was living at Shuji's house, even if he did have his own penthouse on the other side of town. He insisted that he live with Shuji or else he would die of loneliness. Somewhere in between the fourth commercial break and the second show they watched, Shuji decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Akira. I was wondering. Why did you suddenly kiss me a few weeks ago?" Shuji twirled his bangs into their signature hair tie in a circular motion. He hadn't meant to bring this up. It had just slipped out.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Akira seemed to ponder Shuji's question.

"I think it was because Shuji's lips seemed so warm and toasty that I wanted to taste them myself!" Akira stated in a matter-of-fact tone and grinned to himself.

Shuji blushed and pushed Akira away from him, never admitting that he always wanted to taste Akira's lips as well. Akira just laughed his crazy laugh and threw his arms around Shuji's neck and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

". . . But isn't it wrong to think of another boy that way?" Shuji faced Akira with a sudden seriousness and Akira shook his head, laughing as he slapped Shuji playfully as if he was asking one of the dumbest questions.

"No silly! It doesn't matter what gender the person you love is! As long as you feel like you want to protect them and be with them forever, that's all that matters!" Akira nodded to himself, as if assuring his point, and gave Shuji one of his intense stares again.

Shuji tried to come up with an argument for that one but he found himself actually agreeing with Akira for once. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all.

This time Shuji was completely positive. He was the one who had made the first move. He locked his arms around Akira, securing his waist, and devoured his lips in a sweet but hungry kiss. Akira was shocked at first but slowly closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Shuji licked at Akira's quivering bottom lip as well as the smooth top one and darted his tongue into Akira's warm mouth. It wasn't the kissing that was awkward; it was Akira's hands treading in Shuji's hair and Shuji's that were secure on Akira's waist. Neither of them knew what to do next so, while their mouths moved, their arms stayed completely stiff and in place.

Too bad the two didn't notice the gasps coming from the open door.

The third time the two kissed, it had been natural and completely normal. The two were at school and about to go down to the bike rack and go home. Akira had skipped up to Shuji with a smile on his face like he had just won the lottery.

"Shuji! Shuji! Shuji!" Akira yelled to him, grasping him from behind. He giggled as he felt Shuji's face get hotter and he turned around to push Akira off of him.

Shuji constantly had told him that they would save all affection for when they weren't in school because, even though they had sort of been a 'couple' ever since his dad and brother walked in on the two kissing, they didn't want to tarnish their reputation at school too. Well, at least Shuji didn't.

At least, he _hadn't._

Akira leaned in for a kiss on the lips and, even though it lasted only a few short seconds, it was sweet enough to rot Shuji's teeth, if Shuji was sappy and actually believed in things like that. But at that point all he could do was smile and push Akira out of the classroom. There had only been two girls around, but they had most definitely seen the kiss and the rumor started to spread throughout the whole school. Shuji at first tried to deny it but Akira would always make it ten times harder by insisting that the two were dating and that nobody could have his Shuji. This had caused the boy to sigh and roll his eyes. He supposed his high school days would never be the same with this idiot around.

A/N: A big thank you to kkslover9, my amazing beta, my friends who motivated me to write this fanfiction, and all you other fellow Shuji/Akira writers for inspiring me! Please R&R and except more oneshots about Shuji and Akira in the future!


End file.
